We are studying the structure and function of the wheat germ tRNAs which lack ribothymidine. We have essentially completed the nucleotide sequence of wheat germ tRNA Gly1. The structure of this tRNA is unique. In addition to completely lacking ribothymidine, this tRNA also partially lacks the adjacent pseudouridine, has a methylated base in the acceptor stem region and lacks normal base pairing in the diHU stem region. This tRNA can be quantitatively methylated with E. coli uracil methylase, but apparently is not a substrate for wheat germ uracil methylase. We are currently studying the ability of this tRNA to function in protein synthesis, using a wheat germ protein synthesizing system.